Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, an application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. The application processor and the display and/or other devices may be interconnected using a standards-based or proprietary physical interface, which may include a plurality of data and clock lanes. Demand for improved data rates continues to increase and it can be desirable to increase clock frequencies used to transmit and receive data over the communications link. However, signal transition times and the transmission of the clock signal can limit the maximum data rates for the communications link.
Therefore, improved clock generation and data sampling and capture techniques are required to enable higher data transfer rates on multi-signal communications links.